L'amour ce doux sentiment au goût étrangement amer
by Yumi-xX
Summary: Un soir à Konoha, une jeune fille brune tente d'oublier ses problèmes dans l'alcool. Un mois plus tard, elle tente de se souvenir de cette soirée et de cette mystérieuse voix dont elle ignore tout du propriétaire... two-shot


Personnage principal : Hinata

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Mr Kishimoto !

* * *

><p><strong>L'amour, ce doux sentiment au goût étrangement amer<strong>

* * *

><p>« Sometimes it lasts in love…<p>

_Parfois ça dure en amour…_

…But sometimes it hurts instead »

_…Mais parfois à la place ça fait mal_

**Adele, _Someone like you_**

Konoha, ville à mauvaise réputation située en banlieue de Tokyo. En journée, on peut aisément constater sa grandeur tant au niveau géographique qu'économique. Les hommes d'affaires s'y pressent, les jeunes tout droit sortis de grandes écoles prestigieuses postulent pour trouver un poste dans les grandes entreprises présentes un peu partout dans la ville. Dans le quartier des affaires, on peut remarquer d'impressionnants édifices à perte de vue, sièges de grandes firmes multinationales connues à travers le monde. Cependant, si Konoha est une grande puissance financière la journée, la nuit la ville devient dangereuse. Elle possède le taux de criminalité le plus élevé du Japon. Les gangs y trouvent refuge, les voleurs trouvent leur bonheur dans les bijouteries ou même dans les grandes villas des quartiers résidentiels, la plupart des policiers sont corrompus. La journée comme la nuit, le seul mot d'ordre de Konoha reste l'argent.

C'est dans cette ville aux deux facettes que tout commença. Et se termina. Il était vingt-deux heures lorsqu'une jeune fille brune aux yeux étrangement nacrés déambulait à travers les rues sombres et dangereuses de la ville. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers un bar d'où provenait une musique assourdissante. Arrivée à destination elle s'assit derrière le comptoir avant de commander un verre de Vodka. La brune ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler sur son visage de porcelaine. Le barman posa son verre à la substance transparente devant elle et partit s'occuper des autres clients. Elle entreprit de considérer les autres personnes présentes dans le bar. Il n'était pas bien remplit et c'était la première fois que la jeune fille y mettait les pieds. Au fond se trouvait un groupe de jeunes riant aux éclats devant leurs verres sûrement pas remplis de boisson sans alcool. Il y avait trois filles et deux garçons. Derrière eux, d'autres jeunes étaient assis, tous saouls apparemment. Sur la scène, un groupe de rock méconnut jouait avec entrain une reprise d'un groupe célèbre. La chanteuse blonde sulfureuse se donnait à fond, avisant certains spectateurs d'un regard langoureux qui en disait long. Au bar, se tenaient des personnes venues seules pour probablement oublier leurs problèmes dans l'alcool. _Je ne suis pas si différente, après tout__, pensa la brune_. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle attrapa son verre avant de le boire d'une traite. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge avant de disparaître. Elle fixa son verre vide, légèrement étourdie puis commanda un autre verre et le bu d'une traite. Elle recommença cette démarche plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ne plus avoir conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Elle ignorait combien de verre elle avait bu, mais cela avait largement suffit à lui faire perdre la notion du temps.

Dans une classe bondée du lycée de Konoha, Hinata suivait consciencieusement son cours d'histoire. Son père lui avait dit - ou plutôt ordonné - d'être dans les cinq premiers de sa classe, étant donné qu'elle « était incapable d'être première » dixit celui-ci. _Super encourageant_ p_e_nsa-t-elle en soupirant. Près d'elle, sa camarade et meilleure amie aux cheveux rouges fixait ses ongles, se disant surement qu'elle avait - encore - besoin d'une manucure. Certes, Karin était géniale, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle était devenue sa meilleure amie, mais elle était légèrement... superficielle sur les bords. Cette dernière décida subitement de changer d'activité en sortant discrètement son portable dernière génération de sa poche pour discuter virtuellement avec son petit ami, Suigetsu . Ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement rencontrés, mais ils étaient ensemble depuis déjà quatre mois d'après la mémoire de la brune. _Elle en a de la chance, d'être aimée... __songea cette dernière._ Instinctivement, les pensées de la jeune fille se tournèrent vers cette soirée où elle était allée dans ce fameux bar, afin d'oublier ses problèmes avec son père qui l'ignorait quasi-constamment. Elle ne se rappelait pratiquement de rien à part avoir un peu trop forcé sur la Vodka. La brune se souvenait également d'un garçon dont elle ignorait tout. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se remémorer son physique, seule sa voix enjouée et son timbre enfantin lui revenaient. Hormis cette voix, elle ignorait encore aujourd'hui, un mois plus tard, ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de cette soirée, et d'où provenait ce mystérieux garçon – si celui-ci n'était pas sorti tout droit de l'esprit calomnieux de la brune. Pourtant, cette voix et son possesseur obnubilaient les pensées de la brune, qui ne pouvait se défaire de cette voix si envoutante. Elle avait de maintes fois tenté d'imaginer son physique, en vain. Bien sur, elle était retournée au bar, espérant pouvoir mettre un visage sur cette voix. Mais pour ça, il fallait que ce garçon se rappelle d'elle et qu'il vienne la voir. Donc inutile d'espérer quoi que ce soit, ce n'était qu'un doux rêve illusoire. Soudainement, la jeune fille près d'elle se retourna, sortant brutalement la brune de sa léthargie. Qui sait, la rousse réalisait peut être qu'elle était en cours. Peine perdue, c'était simplement pour parler avec son amie.

« Hina, j'ai un problème : Je dois rencontrer Suigetsu après les cours ! » fit Karin, visiblement stressée.

Ne voulant pas laisser son amie seule, Hinata dû se résoudre à rechercher activement une excuse plausible pour son retard auprès de son père.

« C'est d'accord, je viendrais, répondit-elle avec un sourire à la question sous-entendue.

- Hinata, t'es vraiment une fille géniale ! »

La brune ne répondit pas, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire tandis que son amie embrassera à pleine bouche son petit ami. Abandonnant l'idée d'imaginer la scène, elle reprit son crayon et tenta de suivre ce qu'il restait du cours. _Cours de quoi déjà ? Je suis mal partie pour figurer dans les cinq premiers aux examens trimestriels moi..._ songea-t-elle, dépitée.

« Hinata, tu te rends compte ? Je vais enfin le rencontrer ! » S'extasia Karin, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Elle continua à parler : De leur rencontre sur Internet au jour où ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils s'aimaient, tout y était passé. Mais Hinata n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite son amie, pensant à sa propre vie. _Morne et sans intérêt, voilà ma vie... __soupira-t-elle._ Sa vie amoureuse ? Quasi inexistante, tous les garçons avec qui elle était sortie ont fuient après avoir rencontré son père. Ses week-ends ? Elle les passait à travailler - ou dans de rares occasions, dans de grands galas sans intérêt. Sa seule amie hormis Karin était Sakura, fille hyperactive qui ne craint en aucun cas de dire ce qu'elle pense. Hinata l'admirait pour sa personnalité car cette dernière était l'une de ces filles timides qui n'osent pas s'approcher trop près des gens, de peur d'être déçues.

Revenant à la réalité, Hinata se rendit compte qu'elle connaissait ce chemin. C'est par là qu'elle se rendait au fameux bar. Quand elle le vit, elle ne pu empêcher un haut de cœur. Lorsqu'elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur accompagnée de son amie, elle fixa le comptoir. Le barman lui sourit, se rappelant probablement d'elle. La brune décida d'aller lui parler plus tard, quand son amie sera occupée. Le visage de Karin s'illumina subitement en voyant un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années assit dans un de ces fauteuils confortables en cuir. Ne l'ayant jamais vu, même en photo, Hinata ne pu s'empêcher de le détailler ; cheveux étonnamment bleus, qui coordonnaient parfaitement avec le rouge de ceux de son amie. Il avait un style assez négligé, jean à moitié troué au niveau des genoux, ainsi qu'un tee-short noir trop grand pour lui mais qui lui allait plutôt bien. Karin entraîna la brune vers lui, offrant un de ses plus beaux sourires à ce dernier, tandis qu'Hinata le jaugeait du regard. La brune cru par ailleurs entendre Karin lui murmurer de sourire, mais elle n'en avait que faire.

« Suigetsu, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! » S'enthousiasma Karin, oubliant subitement la présence de son amie près d'elle. Elle sauta littéralement dans les bras de son petit ami.

Cette scène pleine de romance et d'amour découragea Hinata. Celle-ci décida qu'il était temps de s'éloigner du couple et se dirigea donc vers le bar, prête à retenter l'expérience de la Vodka.

« Ah ah, mais qui vois-je ?

- Hum, salut ! fit la brune timidement en lui rendant un sourire.

- Une Vodka, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien vu. »

Le barman revint quelques instants plus tard avec son verre. La jeune fille le fixa avidement, se rappelant les circonstances de ce besoin d'oublier. _Cette impression de déjà vu. C'est exactement pareil qu'il y a un mois... _songea-t-elle_._ La jeune fille se retourna pour détailler les personnes installées près d'elles : des alcooliques pour la plupart, venant boire un verre en pleine après-midi. _Et pas qu'un seul verre d'ailleurs_ pensa la jeune fille en regardant l'homme ivre assit à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle décida qu'il était temps de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette soirée, et le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir était de poser des questions au barman. Cependant, lorsqu'on est extrêmement timide comme Hinata, c'est un exercice plutôt épineux. La détermination l'emportant sur la raison, elle héla l'homme derrière le bar. Il était grand – par rapport à elle – et il avait toujours ce sourire accroché à son visage.

« Excusez-moi mais je… vous vous rappelez de moi ? Je suis venue ici il… il y a environ un mois.

- Bien sur, comment t'oublier ? T'étais tellement perdue que s'en était mignon, et d'ailleurs il y en a un qui en a bien profité…

- Qu-quoi ? mais qui est-ce ? et que… vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'écria la brune, horrifiée, elle en avait même perdu sa stupide timidité.

- Oh, tu ne te rappelle plus ! Bon, je vais essayer de t'expliquer, mais d'abord tu me tutoies, et je m'appelle Yamato.

- Hinata, enchanté monsieur Yamato. »

Le dit Yamato leva les yeux au ciel en riant avant de reporter son attention sur Hinata. Il lui expliqua qu'elle était arrivée au bar en larmes, qu'elle avait commandé plusieurs verres de Vodka qu'elle avait bu d'une traite. Au bout d'un moment un garçon était venu la voir et lui demanda si ça allait. Pour réponse, la jeune fille s'était subitement énervée et l'avait frappé de « toute ses faibles forces » comme l'avait si bien dit Yamato. Le garçon s'était éloigné en souriant étrangement tandis qu'Hinata s'était calmée. Vers vingt-trois heures quinze, elle s'était levée difficilement, avait payé tous ses verres puis était partie. Le barman lui avait recommandé un taxi mais Hinata lui avait rétorqué qu'elle n'habitait pas loin. Après, il ne l'avait plus vu de la soirée.

Hinata était songeuse. Qu'avait-t-elle bien pu faire ensuite ? Elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle, puisque son père l'avait littéralement engueulée pour être rentrée à quatre heures du matin. Une seule personne aurait pu répondre à cette question, mais la brune ignorait tout de cette personne, à part sa voix. Et encore, si cette personne existait vraiment…

« Hinata, tu vas bien ? lança Karin qui avançait vers son amie, suivie de près par Suigetsu.

- Je… oui, pourquoi ?

- J'sais pas, t'as l'air songeuse, et puis c'est pas souvent que je te vois un verre d'alcool à la main ! »

Hinata sourit à son amie, elle n'aimait pas quand les autres s'inquiétaient pour elle. D'habitude c'était plutôt le contraire d'ailleurs.

« Tiens, une vieille connaissance ! »

Hinata se figea. Cette voix, ce n'était pas une voix quelconque.

**C'était _sa_ voix.**

Cette voix, Hinata ne l'avait pas oubliée, elle en était tout bonnement incapable. Cette voix qui l'avait hantée pendant des semaines, l'accompagnant jusque dans ses rêves les plus profonds. Cette voix, elle l'entendait réellement, elle avait du mal à y croire. Et cette fois elle avait enfin la possibilité de l'associer à un visage. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux ce qui déclencha un fou rire chez lui. Il était plutôt grand, avait des cheveux blonds qu'il coiffait négligemment. Ses yeux d'un bleu azur n'exprimaient que joie et douceur. Ces yeux, dans lesquels elle pourrait se perdre et ne jamais revenir à la réalité.

Rien qu'à l'entente de cette voix, certains souvenirs de cette fameuse soirée lui revinrent. Horrifiée, elle se rappela s'être énervée brusquement contre cet inconnu qui s'était simplement approché d'elle pour constater son état déplorable.

_« T'as pas l'air bien, avait-il remarqué._

_- Je... ça va._

_- Hm. Si on oublie ton air perdu, ta façon de vider ton verre et ton visage en pleurs, c'est vrai qu'on pourrait croire que ça va, avait-il affirmé avec un sourire narquois._

_- Mais de quoi tu te mêles ? Tu ne connais rien de moi ! S'était-elle énervée en tentant de le pousser sans résultat, les joues rouges trahissant le fait qu'elle n'avait pas les idées claires._

_- Du calme, c'était simplement une constatation. »_

_Puis il s'était éloigné, la laissant ainsi figée devant le comptoir..._

_« Ohé, tu vas bien ? »_

_Hinata revint brusquement à la réalité. Le garçon blond agitait ses mains devant les yeux de la brune, s'inquiétant surement de son état mental. Reprenant ses esprits, Hinata tenta de répondre qu'elle allait bien. Elle réussit, avec quelques bégaiements en plus, ce qui le fit une nouvelle fois sourire._

_« Tu m'as fait peur, on aurait dit que t'avais vu un fantôme ! »_

_Sur ce coup-là il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Sauf que dans cette situation, c'était lui le fantôme, et il n'avait pas l'air au courant. Il affichait un air béat devant le silence de la brune. Devant cette soudaine attention, les joues de la brune s'empourprèrent. C'était trop tard. Il avait touché son cœur._

_**Elle était amoureuse.**_

_« Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? Lança le blond, surement pour combler le silence gênant qui s'installait._

_-__ Hinata. »_

_Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire et s'apprêta à lui retourner la question lorsqu'une voix la héla._

_« Oh, Hinata ! Karin ! Je suis heureuse de vous voir ici ! Lança une jeune fille aux cheveux étrangement roses le sourire aux lèvres._

_-__ Sa…Sakura » dit la brune en guise de bonjour à son amie._

_Sakura s'avança vers le groupe. Karin lui présenta Suigetsu, la rose était contente de pouvoir enfin connaître celui qui avait enfin réussit à capturer l'indomptable Karin qui il y avait quelques mois racontait encore qu'elle ne tomberait jamais amoureuse._

_« Au fait, je vois que vous connaissez déjà Naruto ! » s'extasia la rose en enlaçant subitement le blond à ses côtés._

_Hinata ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens de ces gestes. Il fallut que Sakura rajoute que c'était lui ce fameux garçon dont elle parlait tant pour que le cœur de la brune éclate. Ca lui faisait mal, très mal à la poitrine. Elle entendit vaguement Karin féliciter le couple, qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Mais pour Hinata, cette conversation n'avait pas de sens. Elle ne pouvait croire que ce garçon dont elle s'était éprise sortait en fait avec son amie. Elle se sentit trahie. Lorsqu'elle le couple s'enlacer, s'embrasser, se regarder amoureusement, se souriant, elle ne voyait qu'un seul et unique mot trôner au-dessus de leurs deux tètes : Trahison. Ne souhaitant en entendre davantage, ne voulant fondre en larmes devant tout le monde, elle prit son verre encore plein et le vida d'un seul coup. Elle regarda une dernière fois les deux couples avant d'avancer vers la sortie. Elle ignora royalement les appels de ses deux amies. Une fois dehors, elle couru vers une petit ruelle près du bar afin de pouvoir enfin déverser son malheur sur le sol. Elle pleura, cria son désespoir. Elle se sentait abandonnée. Vidée. Elle était bêtement tombée amoureuse d'un garçon dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom il y avait encore cinq minutes._

_**« Naruto… »**_

En le regardant, cet être qu'elle aimait d'une passion absurde, elle s'était rappelée de certains détails de cette soirée dont elle n'avait encore aucuns souvenirs quelques heures plus tôt. Une fois sortie du bar, elle l'avait revu. Il l'attendait. Après s'être assuré qu'elle ne le frapperait pas, il l'avait prit par la main et l'avait entraînée vers un endroit jusqu'alors inconnu de la brune. Elle n'avait eu la force de le repousser. Peut être avait-il de mauvaises intentions, n'empêche qu'elle n'avait pu se détacher de la silhouette devant elle qui la tirait par la main.

Arrivés à destination, la brune avait été émerveillée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. De la colline où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient observer une partie de la ville. C'était magnifique, bien qu'aujourd'hui Hinata n'en ait qu'un vague souvenir. Ils avaient très peu parlé, discutant silencieusement à travers leurs regards. Un peu plus tard, ils s'étaient embrassés. Un simple baiser qui avait pourtant déclenché d'innombrables sentiments chez la brune. Un baiser chaud, au goût sucré qui laissait des marques invisibles sur les lèvres.

Encore aujourd'hui, elle ressentait encore la pression de _ses_ lèvres sur les siennes. Après ce baiser, elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de cette soirée, qui sait comment elle s'était terminée.

Et c'est au fond d'une ruelle sombre et macabre qu'une jeune fille en pleurs d'à peine dix-sept ans se promit de ne plus tomber amoureuse.

« Parce ce que l'amour, ça rend faible. Parce que l'amour, ça vous prend d'un coup et puis ça vous ronge de l'intérieur. Parce que l'amour, ça habite votre cœur et après, ça veut plus partir, ça se nourrit de votre peine. Et puis parce que l'amour ça fait mal et ça rend malheureux… » Souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

><p>Hi !<p>

J'ai refait ce texte quoi... quatre fois ? Je ne suis pas super fière du résultat final mais bon, je crois que je n'le serait jamais alors autant faire avec... Et puis après tout, maintenant c'est à vous de juger !

Je pensais le découper en plusieurs parties, mais au final j'ai eu la flemme donc je vous l'ai laissé tel quel.

À vrai dire, je vois pas vraiment à quoi sert le premier paragraphe mais bon, j'l'ai quand même laissé... j'aurai peut être pas dû ? Sinon, je n'aime pas vraiment le NaruSaku, je préfère le NaruHina mais bon, j'ai pas réussit à écrire une fin joyeuse alors...

Après réflexion, il y aura une suite ! Je ne peux quand même pas laisser cette pauvre Hinata au bord du suicide... u_u'

Bref, donnez-moi votre avis, il m'interesse !

Yumi.


End file.
